Bride of the lord of the Thundercats
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Lion-o is now 21 years old and now old enough to take a bride. He is meeting four different lion noble ladies. He has to pick one to marry. But who is the one?
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

Lion-o was sleeping on his birthday his 21st birthday to be exact. The other Thundercats were talking. "They will be arriving in a few hours." Panthro said.

"Yes and we need to get Lion-o ready," Cheetara said.

"Okay we will wake him and get him ready." Tygra said.

"I wonder how he will take this?' Bengali asked. "After all this is him choosing a bride." he said.

"Well it's something Lion-o has to live with." Panthro said. "We better wake him," he said.

"Yes and I know he will hate waking up before first light especially on his birthday." Snarf said.

"Well it has be done," Tygra said.

"Okay," Snarf said.

Tygra and Panthro went into Lion-o's room. "Lion-o wake up," Panthro said.

"Why did over sleep?" Lion-o opening eyes.

"No it's not even first light yet," Tygra said.

"Then why should I be up?" Lion-o asked going back to sleep.

"Wake up!" Panthro said. "We have to get you ready," he said.

"Ready for what?" Lion-o asked grumbling.

"We will tell you soon just get out of bed," Tygra said.

"Okay, okay," Lion-o said. Getting out of bed. Then Tygra and Panthro took Lion-o to the bathroom and started wash him up by starting the shower. "Yikes that's cold!" he said.

"Oops," Panthro said. Then turned on the warm water. "Sorry about that," he said.

"It's okay," Lion-o said.

"That must have been quite a surprise." Panthro said.

"It was," Lion-o said. "Most unpleasant too," he added.

"Well another surprise is headed your way but in a different way," Tygra said.

"What do you mean why did you wake me up so early why are you washing me up?" Lion-o asked.

"Simple today is your 21st birthday, and it's very important," Panthro said.

"Important how?" Lion-o asked.

"Well on the twenty first birthday of the lord of the Thundercats, noble women of age to come to see him," Tygra said.

"Okay, so there are more Thunderian nobles out there?" Lion-o asked.

"Yes," Panthro said. "All the lion nobles ladies that are your age are coming to meet you." he said.

"Why?" Lion-o asked. "Why are they coming to meet me?" he asked.

"Because now that you are 21 it's time for you to pick a bride," Tygra said.

"Bride?" Lion-o asked and almost slipped. "You mean I'm going get married?" he asked.

"Yes and the lady will be of your choice, from any of the four noble ladies available." Panthro said.

"Couldn't you have told me before today?" Lion-o asked.

"Sorry Lion-o it's all part of tradition," Panthro said.

"Okay," Lion-o said. "So when are they coming?" he asked.

"In a few hours, that will give us all the time to get you ready to meet them," Panthro said.

"It will take that long?' Lion-o asked.

"Yes, after your shower, we have to dress you in the clothes your father had made for this special day, and finally we have to fix your hair, it's important that we do that," Tygra said.

"It takes a few hours to do all that?" Lion-o asked.

"Well it does, they will be here at sunrise, and we don't want to rush," Panthro said.

"Fine," Lion-o said.

Lion-o was rinsed off and then dried off. Tygra and Panthro showed him the suite. It looked like something his father wore but more for a young man. It fit perfectly. Tygra and Panthro brushed Lion-o's hair and now he looked like a king ready to choose his queen.

The ship came and landed.

Lion-o was soon going to meet the noble ladies.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lion-o stood in front of cat's lair and saw the ship had landed. Four lion noble ladies came out. They had bags and were dressed nicely. There was one with brown hair, one with black, one with auburn and another who had cream colored hair.

"Hello Lord Lion-o," they all said.

"Hello, I look forward to getting to know all you lovely ladies." Lion-o said. "I hope any one of you will make a fine bride." he said.

"I hope it is, me," the black haired one said and passed by brushing her fingers on Lion-o's arm.

"Please keep your hands to yourself," Lion-o said.

"Whatever you say," she said.

Lion-o went into cat's lair and saw the ladies standing. "Okay can you tell me your names?" Lion-o asked.

"I'm Valtina of the black mane family," Valtina said.

"I am Catrina of the Brown mane family," Catrina said.

"I am Tanali of the Auburn mane family," Tanali said.

"I'm Liosia of the white lion family," Liosia said.

"Nice to meet all of you and I can't wait to get to know all of you," Lion-o said.

"Great now let's spend some time together," Valtina said. "Come on," she said pulling his arm.

"Hey I should be first!" Catrina said.

"I want to go first!" Tanali said.

"Does it really matter who goes first we will all spend time with him and get know him," Liosia said.

"Obviously you don't understand whoever gets to go first gets to know him quicker and betters their chances," Valtina said.

"That's not entirely true, whoever Lion-o get's know and falls love with gets the best chance and it doesn't matter what order you go in each of you have a good chance." Tygra said.

"Yes Lion-o's father Claudius chose the second lady who spent time with and she was a fine queen and a good mother," Panthro said.

"Okay Valtina since you came up to me first after introducing yourself I will spend the first day of courting with you, then Catrina tomorrow, the day after that Tanali and then the day after that Liosia, sound fair?" Lion-o said.

"It does," Liosia said.

The others had to agree. So today Lion-o spent the day with Valtina she was very lovely her hair was thick and black and her eyes were the darkest brown. She enjoyed making conversation with Lion-o but she mostly talked about herself and the wealth of her family. She came off rather spoiled to Lion-o.

Lion-o woke up the next morning and sat down next to Catrina. Catrina had dark brown hair and hazel eyes she was very pretty. She found joy in playing a game of checkers with Lion-o. She talked about her studies and what books she liked to read. Lion-o was amazed by her smarts but Catrina seemed to want to study more.

The next morning at breakfast Lion-o sat down next to Tanali. Tanali was gorgeous she had medium Auburn hair and her eyes were a stunning green. She enjoyed going outside with Lion-o. But Tanali took a great deal of interest in Pumyra's healing work more than spending time with Lion-o. When asked why she responded she is learning to be a healer. Lion-o could see she had a lot on her plate.

When Lion-o sat down next to Liosia the next morning he could tell she felt a little nervous. So he just smiled her to let her know everything was alright. her beauty was incredible her hair was soft cream color and her eyes were big and blue. Lion-o felt himself get lost in them when he looked her in the eye. Liosia was very kind and helpful and when she was with Lion-o. She also had a good heart when she help a wollo calm his panicking donkey.

Everyday Lion-o got know each of his potential brides. He found it interesting all of his potential brides were lovely and good traits but who was the right one? As the weeks passed Lion-o felt affection and love for Liosia. Liosia felt the same way about him. They were very happy spending time together.

"Lion-o you only have two more weeks, you must choose a bride soon," Tygra said.

"I understand," Lion-o said. But his mind was some where else.

"Are you thinking about one of the ladies?" Panthro asked.

"Yes but I don't know if she is the right one," Lion-o said.

"Well Lion-o take this old cat's advice and listen to your heart, it knows if you are making the right decision," Lynx-o said.

"Okay," Lion-o said. He went his room to go to bed so he could sleep on it. That night he had a dream. He saw what it would be like married to Valtina she was very spoiled and demanded Lion-o's constant attention and wanted things often and wasn't grateful to him. In another dream he saw what it would be like to be married Catrina it was good but Catrina seemed sad that she couldn't continue her studies. In the dream were he what it would be like married to Tanali things were fine but Tanali was wishing she could be a healer like she wanted. Then Lion-o saw him with Liosia raising a happy growing family and life was full of joy and laughter and he and Liosia were happy.

Lion-o woke up the next morning and he knew Liosia the one he loved was the right choice. "I made my choice," Lion-o said.

The ladies were waiting to here. Lion-o took Liosia's hand. Liosia felt her heart almost stop and then speed up. Then got down on one knee. "Liosia, would you marry me and be my lady of the Thundercats?" Lion-o asked.

"Yes," Liosia said.

The two of them hugged.

"I love you," they told each other.

Valtina was reasonably upset and the other two were a bit shocked but knew they had studies to get back too.

So the other noble ladies left and they called Liosia's family. Liosia's family was thrilled that their daughter was chosen by the lord of the Thundercats to be his wife.

Soon a wedding was going to be planned.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

The Thundercats were busy planning the wedding of Lion-o the lord of the Thundercats and Liosia the lady he chose to be his bride. "Okay now Lion-o and Liosia want a white wedding cake with raspberry filling." Snarf said.

"That sound's good," Wilykit said.

"It sure does," Wilykat said.

"Yes and they want Snarf's roasted chicken to be the main coarse." Panthro said.

"Yum," Snarfer said.

"Next thing is we need to get flowers, and the kind of flowers they want are lilies." Cheetara said.

"Yes and they want nice mix of yellow and orange colors since it's summer," Tygra said.

"We have our work cut out for us," Bengali said.

"Then we better get started." Lynx-o said.

The planning had a lot to go Lion-o had a specail suite just for the occasion that was saved for the day he got married. Liosia's family sent her a lovely wedding dress.

All of their friends on Third earth were coming as were some Thunderian refugees who were family of Liosia.

The wedding day came and Lion-o and Liosia were woke up early and they had help getting ready. "You look great Lion-o," Bengali said.

"You look beautiful Liosia," Cheetara said.

Lion-o was now waiting at the altar and Liosia's father gave Liosia too him. They stood before everyone.

"Lion-o do you take Liosia as your wife, and lady of the Thundercats?" Tygra asked.

"I do," Lion-o said.

"Liosia do you take Lion-o as your husband and lord of the Thundercats?" Tygra asked.

"I do," Liosia said.

"Now you must tie the ribbon of love and commitment." Tygra said.

Lion-o and Liosia tied the golden ribbon in a big bow. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," Tygra said. Lion-o and Liosia kissed. "I present to you Lion-o and Liosia the lord and lady of the Thundercats," he said.

Everyone cheered. Lion-o and Liosia smiled and soon after the celebration they left on their honeymoon.

The end.

Sequel coming soon.


End file.
